villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Murdoc (2016 McGyver Series)
Murdoc, also known by his real name Dennis, is the main antagonist of the 2016 television series MacGyver, adapted from the original McGyver series. He's a hitman hired to kill McGyver, but after a first failure, he'll try anything to harm his enemy. He was portrayed by , who also played Dwight Pollard from Gotham and Thomas Schiff. History Nothing is known about Murdoc's childhood, but he later stated that when he was a child, he tore the legs off spiders and crushed them for fun. He also claims that his father was violent and that he killed him. When Murdoc was in his early twenties, he failed psychiatric tests by trying to enlist in the army and began working in foreign military forces to realize his desire to shoot and kill people. Finally, he was framed by an assassin named Nicolas Helman, whom Murdoc tells MacGyver and Jack Dalton he considers a worse opponent and a more lethal individual than him. They end their partnership and later Murdoc accidentally killed Helman's wife in a shooting between them. After becoming an assassin, but more than a decade before his first encounter with MacGyver, Murdoc met a woman named Nadia who became pregnant with his child and fell in love with him when he felt only "less repugnant than most humans. Shortly after giving birth to their child, Murdoc smothered her to death using a pillow, revealing that she was his target from the beginning. MacGyver's first known encounter with Murdoc was when Murdoc was hired to assassinate MacGyver by an initially unknown individual. He was then known as International Murder Suspect 218 until he was formally introduced in his meeting of MacGyver's roommate Wilt Bozer and later to Macgyver himself. Murdoc is able to fool Bozer long enough to enter Macgyver's house pretending to be a "friend of work" to see him. During a phone call, MacGyver warns Bozer about Murdoc and his real intentions to kill him until Murdoc forces Bozer to end the call. Murdoc then submits Bozer and uses one of Bozer's film masks to hide his appearance when Macgyver returns. Murdoc is able to take the rest of MacGyver's Phoenix team hostage and demands that MacGyver surrender to him or kill the team. After a final confrontation between the two, Murdoc loses and is arrested by the Phoenix Foundation. At this moment, he refuses to reveal another identity, and declares that he is Murdoc; it is, in fact, the name of a previous victim, but the only name he will give them. Murdoc's next appearance is later this year; Riley Davis and Bozer visit him in prison to determine the mole's identity within the Phoenix Foundation. Murdoc says he won't give them any information until they get him a rare first edition book. They do and Murdoc helps them by giving them all the information he has. Murdoc later helps Macgyver usurp his identity in order to find a targeted individual and the person requesting the assassination. During this event, it is regretted that Phoenix leader Matilda Webber discovered his now teenage son, Cassian, who attends an exclusive private school in Switzerland. He is also relieved that Murdoc takes care of Cassian, sending him gifts and keeping him safe, Cassian ignores his father's career as an assassin. At the end of the first season, we discover that Murdoc could secretly hire an assassin to enter the headquarters of the Phoenix Foundation in disguise in order to take revenge on Macgyver and his team. While the entire team survives the hired assassin, Murdoc is able to kill his prison guard and escape prison... During their next encounter with the MacGyver MacDonald drugs and kidnappers, holding him in an abandoned warehouse basement and demanding to know Cassian's location. While MacGyver argues that Cassian would not like him for what he did, Murdoc responds by saying "boys need their fathers" and uses MaGyver's recent research as evidence of his father. However, MacGyver refuses to disclose his location and finally, Murdoc leaves the room giving MacGyver the opportunity to escape through the sewer tunnels... When Phoenix Foundation agents arrive, they find a picture of a man named Henry Fletcher and assume he's a new target. While the team is at the warehouse, Murdoc calls Samantha Cage on the phone and after a brief conversation about their similarities, including the use of false names (something his team seems to ignore), he shoots Cage with a sniper rifle. It was soon discovered that Cage was wearing a bulletproof vest and survived. The team determines that Fletcher is a teacher who is also secretly employed as an assassin who makes his victims disappear. After arresting Fletcher, Murdoc releases Fletcher from a transport vehicle using a rocket launcher and leaves MacGyver trapped in the wreck... After Murdoc has saved Fletcher, he asks that he be his first recruit in his "collective" of assassins. After discovering that Cage survived his previous attempt to kill her, Murdoc makes a second attempt. This time he shot her at close range and left her to die alone. However, she was able to call MacGyver, who took her to the hospital where she recovered. Later, Henry Fletcher requested and obtained $10 million to entrust Murdoc to the Phoenix Foundation. After trading, Helman turns to get even for killing his wife and realizes that Murdoc's real name is Dennis. Murdoc is able to escape while they hide and for a moment when MacGyver is left alone by Dalton, Murdoc and Helman reappear and Murdoc shoots MacGyver in the shoulder to put him aside and then kills Helman. He then surrenders and asks to see his son back to save MacGyver's life. When he sees Cassian, he asks him to put an earlier gift he sent him, headphones, and mount his favorite song as loud as he wants. While his son is distracted, he kills the guards with a pencil sharpener and runs away with his son. He then drives to Fletcher's apartment and kills him after suggesting that his plan is to kill all the members of his collective who betrayed him. Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Assassins Category:Enigmatic Category:Inmates Category:Parents